Fobia
by Tibetana
Summary: Pokeshipping: I choose you... Reto cumplido XD ¿Evitas tus miedos o los enfrentas? Misty, sabe que tiene muchos miedos... Pero, ¿Ash tiene miedos?


**¡Nuevo One Shot! Fui retada en Pokeshipping: I choose you... y cumpli. Espero les guste y no los desilusione... Tuve miles de ideas pero esta me pego hoy como un mosquito que se estrella en la televisión y decidi escribirla... Aparte hoy es... ¡Dia de las bromas!**

**Lean esta loca o hasta trillada idea XD Atencion:  
**

* * *

**Fobia **

_**1 del abril **_

_**Querido diario:**_

"_**Para avanzar hay que luchar, enfrentarnos a distintos obstáculos, desafiar distintas condiciones, pero sobre todo aceptar, superar y vencer nuestros miedos y fobias…"**_

_**¿Quién dijo esto? No tengo la menor idea, pero para mi suena a… ¡Una completa tontería! Mejor dicho ¡Una gran, pero gran estupidez! Quien lo haya dicho debe recibir urgentemente atención médica o, al menos una gran paliza. Ok, tal vez exagero un poco diario… pero la persona que lo escribió ciertamente no se puso a pensar que había gente demasiado crédula.**_

_**¿Por qué lo digo? Porque el idiota de Ash, encontró esto escrito en alguna revista hace unos días y se lo tomó muy enserio, pero cuando digo muy, es ¡MUY! Enserio. Llegó corriendo hasta donde estaba sentada y el muy descarado me dijo… Citando sus palabras precisas Misty, mira lo que encontré, pensé que seria muy interesante que lo leyeras Me dio el trozo de esa maldita revista y siguió diciendo Se me hizo interesante porque, bueno, yo no tengo ningún miedo o fobia y pues tú… tú si tienes y muchos **_

_**Al bajar el recorte, estaba muy perpleja hasta ofendida me sentí, pero decide que era mejor pasar por alto el comentario y olvidarlo; pensé que era simplemente un comentario insignificante o alguna tontería que a Ash se le pasaría tan rápido como cuando se pronuncia Muk… Pero lamentablemente me equivoqué, no fue así… Todos estos años con Ash, me debieron bastar para saber que cuando a Ash se le mete algo a la cabeza, es imposible hacerlo entrar en razón. A las pruebas me remito, antier lo confirmó.**_

_**Flashback**_

-Misty, ¡Misty!- _Levanto la cabeza y giro para ver como Ash viene corriendo hacia mí, al acercarse, lo fulmino con la mirada; pero éste se inmuta y se sienta frente a mí. No tan cerca, pero si lo suficiente para que mis mejillas comiencen a arder. _

-¿Qué quieres, Ash? - _Trato de que mi voz, conlleve un deje de mal humor, para que Ash no note, lo nerviosa que me encuentro en su compañía. A pesar de los años que llevamos siendo amigos, yo sigo comportándome como una tonta y él… Bueno sigue sin darse cuenta de nada._

-¿Te acuerdas de lo que te di a leer la otra vez?- _Frunzo el ceño y aprieto los labios… ¿De que habla? Realmente no me acuerdo y, pues al parecer desde que esta aquí, estoy con la tendencia de olvidar cosas. Ash, se percata de la cara de confusión que pongo y esboza una sutil sonrisa, habiendo que los vellos de mi brazo se ericen. Eso que me dio a leer no debe ser bueno._

_-_¡No, no me acuerdo! Y si no te importa Ash, estaba leyendo- _Levanto la mano que sostiene mi libro favorito y se la enseño, pero Ash no se mueve ni un solo centímetro, en cambio fija los ojos en los míos, lo cual hace que el rojo de mis mejillas se coloree más y él ensanche su sonrisa._

-Tu lectura puede esperar- _Se levanta y tira de mi brazo; lo que produce que una gran corriente eléctrica atraviese mi cuerpo. Ignoro esto y lo observo, esperando que me diga a donde quiere llevarme; él sonríe aún más- _Anda, ven, vamos a la cocina… Ahí te diré que se te olvido.- _Comienzo andar hacia la cocina, mientras más rápido sea esto, mucho mejor._ _Ash, vine tras de mi a una considerada distancia, agradezco el espacio que me da, pues mi respiración se ha vuelto agitada y mis manos sudan._

-Bien, ya estamos en la cocina, ¿Qué es lo que leí que se me olvido?- _Nerviosa, sin saber porque: pongo una considerable distancia entre él y yo (llámese barra) y observo a Ash, quien ríe para si mismo y abre el refrigerador, del cual saca algo inusual…un pastel.- _¿Un pastel? ¡Un pastel, Ash! ¿Eso era lo que había olvidado?... Ash, por favor recuérdame no volver a invitarte a mi casa en vacaciones.

-No es un pastel, Misty, es un postre que se llama… Hmm no me acuerdo bien, pero si se que es de… ¡Zanahoria!- _Contemplo atónita esa cosa que parece pastel, pero no lo es y volteo a ver a Ash, quien pone una sonrisa de satisfacción, como si hubiera ganado una liga Pokémon y alcanzo a ver que sostiene otro plato en sus manos. Pongo una cara de ¿Qué es esto? Y él se dedica a hablar.- _Esto, es una comida que comí en… alguna región a la que fui y su principal ingrediente es… ¡Pimiento!- _¡Esto debe ser una broma! Mi mente maquila a mil por hora, pero sinceramente, aun no entiendo que quiere decir Ah, no encuentro una explicación lógica. _

-Entonces, ¿Me hiciste levantarme y dejar de leer, solo para que viera lo que ibas a cenar?- _Ash empieza a reír, pero segundos después para su risa, y pone la expresión más seria que le he visto. Cuando enfrenta a otro entrenador. Algo muy malo va a pasar._

-No es mi cena… ¡Es tu cena! - _¿Qué? ¿Qué?... ¿Qué?... Al parecer mi cara refleja una expresión de terror y asco completamente divertida, pues Ash, se retuerce en el piso, con sus manos en el estomago. ¡Claro! Esto debe ser una broma… Si es Ash, de quien hablo._

_-_Ash, te recuerdo que hoy no es el día de las bromas; faltan dos días para eso…- _Enseguida Ash se pone de pie y se dirige hacia mí, con una expresión seria; antes de llegar donde estoy, abre el cajón de los utensilios y saca un tenedor, que me pone en la mano en cuanto se coloca a mi lado._

_-_No es ninguna broma Misty, acuérdate de lo que decía la revista- _Resoplo y estoy a punto de protestar ¡No tengo ni la menor idea de que decía la revista!, pero antes de que logre interrumpirlo continua hablando- _Decía algo como… como, "Mata tus miedos y fobias"- _¡Oh por Arceus!- _Y como tú le tienes mucho miedo a los pimientos y zanahorias… Creí que si comías un poco podrías vencer esa horrible fobia.- _Levanto un puño y sin pensarlo, tiro un golpe a la cabeza de Ash, quien cae sonoramente en el suelo y se retuerce de dolor- _¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¡Por que eres un idiota! ¡No necesito vencer mis miedos! He vivido años así… Además, Ash, yo no le tengo miedo a las zanahorias o a los pimientos. ¡Es asco lo que le tengo! ¡ASCO!- _El me mira desconcertado, como si estuviera tratando de entender lo que digo, se levanta y me evalúa con la mirada, como si no me creyera._

-Cuando leí esa revista, también decía que una de las principales razones por las que no avanzamos en la vida es porque no somos capaces de aceptar nuestras fobias- _¡PLUM! Ash vuelve a caer al piso, llorando del dolor. Giro sobre mis piernas y me dirijo a la sala, para poder continuar leyendo._

_**Final Flashback**_

_**¡Ash tato de darme zanahorias y pimientos de comida! ¡Para, según él, tratar de "superar mis miedos y fobias"! ¡Ese idiota! Por supuesto que me negué a comerlos… Los odio, los odio mucho más de lo que él cree… Bueno no más que a los insectos, pero sigo odiándolos. Ayer ya no me molesto más con el asunto, aunque se que no se le ha pasado esa idea de su torpe cabeza.**_

_**¿Sabes, diario? Aun no entiendo por que a Ash se le metió la idea de que tengo que superar mis miedos y fobias… ¿Sera que? Lo lamento diario, otro día tendré que contarte lo que pasó hoy, por que si sigo escribiendo me sonara más loca la ida que tengo… Deséame suerte (parezco colegiala XD) **_

_**Tuya, Misty.**_

…

-¿Ash?... ¿Ash? ¡Ash!- _Ash aparece detrás de mí y yo me sobresalto dando un grito aterrador… Lleva puesta una horrible máscara de un horrible Pokémon y empieza a reír como un loco maniático. ¿Por qué tenia que salir así? ¡Ahora todo el día se reirá de mi asombroso grito! Cierro los puños, dispuesta a golpearlo, pero antes de que pueda, sostiene mi mano y el enojo se esfuma._

-¡Vaya grito, Misty! Tu fobia por los insectos va en aumento con el paso de los años- _Con la mano libre que tengo, golpeo mi frente y comienzo a reír… ¡Volvemos con las fobias! Perfecto que él lo haya sacado a relucir, así no tendré que morir de pena- _Una gran broma para un primero de Abril, ¿No crees?

-Ash, yo no grite por la máscara; grite por lo que hay detrás de ella- _Tanto él como yo soltamos una risa de complicidad y nuestros ojos se encuentran, dándome el valor de peguntar lo que venia a preguntar.- _Ash, hablando de fobias, ¿Por qué estas tan interesado en que supere mis fobias?- _As, levanta una ceja y se queda pensando por unos minutos, y yo quedo consiente de que él no se lo había planteado._

-No lo se, no lo había pensado… Creo que es…- _Vuelve a quedarse callado, fijando su vista a otro lado, cualquier lado excepto hacia mi y yo muerdo mis labios, esperando no causar un grave daño con lo que estoy a punto de decir… Ash es mi mejor amigo, y por nada del mundo quiero perderlo, aunque no se de cuenta de la fobia que realmente tengo._

-Yo si se porque- _Pone una cara de asombro total y con sus ojos me grita que continúe hablando-_ Por que… tú también tienes una fobia, una fobia que creo compartimos… La verdad no estoy muy segura, pero, son solo suposiciones y solo tú las puedes confirmar. –_ Ash, aun, me mira perplejo, sin saber que decir… Lo medita por un momento y cuando abre la boca, toda mi valentía huye._

_-_¿De que hablas, Misty? Yo no le temo a nada, he vencido Pokémon legendarios, he estado a punto de morir varias veces y me han pasado un montón de cosas a la que cualquier persona hubiera huido- _Lentamente me acerco a él, quien me mira desconcertado, pero yo, no dejo que rompa el contacto visual que mantenemos y al estar a unos pasos de sus pies, le tomo la mano y la pongo en mi pecho, en mi corazón._

_-_Le tienes fobia al amor- _Abre la boca tratando de decir algo, pero parece que las palabras se le atoraron en su garganta, por lo que sigo con mi discurso- _Yo en si, no es una fobia al amor, mejor dicho, es fobia a aceptar que amo… No se si lo explique bien o no, pero es lo que siento, miedo, terror, pánico… fobia; una fobia terrible a admitir que te amo.- _¡Lo dije! ¡Oh por Arceus! ¡Le dije que lo amo! Ash abre inmensurablemente los ojos y antes de que él pueda decir algo, aparto su mano de mi pecho y me giro dispuesta a salir de la habitación._

-Misty, ¡Esa fue una magnifica broma! ¡Mi máscara queda tonta a lado de tu broma! ¡Feliz día de los inocentes!- _Nuevamente volteo a verlo, sin poder creer lo que oigo. ¡Le confieso que lo amo y el solo se pone a pensar que es el día de las bromas! ¡Solo a mí se me ocurre declararme un día de las bromas! Per, ¡Esto no es una broma! ¡Ya vera!... Me acerco amenazantemente hacia él, quien quita esa estúpida sonrisa de su rostro y la transforma en una mueca de terror._

-Me da mucho gusto que te gustara mi broma… pero esta no acaba ahí- _Lo sujeto firmemente de la chaqueta y lo beso… lo beso. Ash, no corresponde mi beso, por lo tanto alejo mi rojo rostro del suyo tan rápido como puedo. Aunque mi rapidez no es tan rápida como la suya, pues pone sus manos sobre mi rostro y se acerca para plantarme un suave beso… que acabo convirtiéndose en un gran beso._

-¡Ya me acorde lo que decía la revista!... "Aceptar, superar y vencer nuestros miedos y fobias"… El que escribió esto tenía mucha razón.- _Asiento con la cabeza y Ash se acerca de nuevo para besarme… un beso algo corto, pues aparta su rostro pocos centímetros del mío y dice- ¡Feliz día de las bromas!_

* * *

_**¡Feliz dia de las bromas! No se vale poner un review que sea broma XD En serio, me gustaria saber que opinan... ¿Comentarios?**  
_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
